Wireless communication devices can be required to meet “additional” or “supplemental” spectrum emission requirements in addition to “basic” or “general” spectrum emission requirements that can be applied by a wireless communication device in certain operating conditions. In this regard, additional spectrum emission requirements can be required in deployment scenarios in which an adjacent radio frequency band can be particularly sensitive to radio frequency spectrum emissions by a wireless communication device. For example, additional spectrum emission requirements can be applied in adjacent band deployment scenarios in which communication between a wireless communication device and serving wireless network is provided by a radio frequency band that is adjacent to a radio frequency band that has tight spectrum emission requirements, such as in the case where a cellular radio frequency band is adjacent to a “Public Safety” radio frequency band. As a particular example of such a scenario, Radio Frequency Band 13, used by Verizon Wireless® for Long Term Evolution (LTE) deployment in the United States, is adjacent to a Public Safety Radio Frequency Band, and devices operating in Radio Frequency Band 13 can be subject to additional spectrum emission requirements.
Application of additional spectrum emission requirements reduces the uplink transmission power of a wireless communication device, thereby reducing the uplink link budget of the wireless communication device. In severe cases, the reduction in uplink link budget can reduce the effective uplink coverage area of a serving cell in which the wireless communication device operates to the extent that the wireless communication device can suffer call drops and loss of service. However, in many cases, the transmission power back off applied by a wireless communication device to satisfy an additional spectrum emission requirement is greater than necessary, as current devices apply an A-MPR back off value sufficient to satisfy a worst case scenario rather than being based on an actually existing scenario for the wireless communication device.